Dolls
by RachaelPuffinFace
Summary: Paige has been hunting with the boys for some time now and, after being forced to play agent by Dean, gets a little pay back when she realizes the man they're questioning is a fan of the popular Supernatural book series. (Oneshot. Contains cursing)


Playing agent had never been her favorite part of the job. Between the stuffy clothes and styling that went into her disguise she always opted out of it when she could. I mean, it's not like the boys really needed her anyway, right? Between Sam's people skills and Dean's gruff attitude they made a perfect team. Until that guy Greg came along and had to ruin her quiet research time.

"Come on, Paige! This guys giving us nothin'!" Dean had been pestering her for the past twenty minutes, failing miserably to change her mind. She lazily flipped another page in the heavy book, watching it gently rest among the others. She was the epitome of uninterest and it was getting on Dean's nerves.

"What do you expect me to do? Beat the answers out of him? I'm pretty sure you and Sam are much better suited for that than I am."

"Well maybe you could turn off that attitude for five minutes and try and charm something outta him. You know, use your feminine ways to get us some answers." Finally she looked away from the damn book and gave him an incredulous look, a very unladylike snort passing her lips.

"'Feminine ways'? Why does it feel like you're trying to pimp me out?"

"Come on, that's not what I-"

"I know, I know you want me to flirt with him, but seriously? Has it REALLY come down to this?"

"Paige..." Sam finally spoke up and she frowned, knowing he would somehow guilt her into this. "Believe me, no one wants to force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with, but people are dying and he may be able to help us find a way to stop it." As Sam's puppy dog eyes practically tore down her resolve she could just feel Dean's victorious smirk at the back of her head. It made her want to deny them this for no other reason than to wipe that look right off his dumb face but she knew peoples lives were at stake and that was enough to make her groan in defeat.

"Fine... Fine! Just let me get ready but you two owe me for this." Dean smirked at her, eyes alight with his victory.

"Alright, whatever the princess wants-"

"Big time! You owe me big time!" Stomping away she heard their laughs follow her all the way to the bathroom.

"Paige stop fidgeting. You're supposed to be an agent, so act like it," Dean scolded lightly in her ear. It wasn't her fault this pantsuit made her feel ridiculous. Nor was it her fault that it felt like a thousand little ants were crawling all over her. Wat she wouldn't give for a sweatshirt and some stretchy pants.

"Is this it?" They all looked up at the run down apartment building curiously. It's not exactly what any of them expected from a man who sold expensive handmade dolls for a living, but it was the address given to them.

"I guess so... Let's just get this over with." Making their way into the building and through the halls they eventually come to the right door. Placing Paigein front she knocks on the door three times. There's some shuffling from inside followed by a small crash and a muffled curse before they finally hear the bolt unlock. The door only slid open a few inches but it was enough to make out the features of the young man in question.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Hi, I'm agent Perry, I know you've already met my partners earlier, but I was just wondering if I could take a moment of your time to ask you a few questions?"

"I already told those two I don't know anything. Sorry to waste your time." He tried to quickly close the door but she stuck her hand out and caught it.

"Please, it will only take a- woah..." It was only a quick glimpse but from what she could see the entire room was covered in posters. Posters from a book series she had become quite familiar with over the past few years. Greg glanced behind him to see what had caught her eye only to shuffle awkwardly into her line of sight, obviously embarrassed she had seen.

"I'm... I'm a fan."

"Yeah I can tell..." She looked over his head trying to get a better look. She wasn't even aware half of this stuff existed. "How long'd it take you to collect all of this?" He shrugged slightly and took a quick look around the room.

"I don't know, a few years?" She nodded absentmindedly as she caught sight of something in particular.

"And what is THAT? Did you make those? He stepped away from the door slightly as he turned allowing the door to open more. The two quick inhales behind her told her the boys had caught sight of the apartments interior. It seems Chuck's legacy lives on in the vast collection of Supernatural memorabilia. Paige was already starting to enjoy herself.

"Oh, uh, yeah I did."

"Can I see them?"

"Uh, agent...?" She shushed Sam before following Greg further into his home. It was like a shrine to the Winchester's embarrassment and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"These are some of my best sellers. See, this ones Dean and this ones Sam... from the Supernatural books."

"Yeah I know who they are." She smiled bigger as she took in the dolls' appearances. They looked more like buff male models (complete with long flowing locks for Sam) than the two men standing behind her. Neither doll wore a shirt but both had matching tattoos on their chests. They didn't quite match the real demon warding tattoos but they did the job.

"Um, Greg, uh..." Dean cleared his throat before continuing, looking around the room in unveiled disgust. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions, you know, the whole reason we came here." She realized the last part had been directed at her, the malice quite evident, but couldn't bring herself to drop the conversation.

"So tell me, how long does it take you to make these?"

"W-well it depends really... Each one is different so, I don't know maybe a few days? At least?" She nodded and handed him back the two buff dolls.

"What else you got?" She ignored the annoyed huffs behind her as Greg dug around for another doll.

"Well I also made some dolls of Sam and Dean based off their descriptions in the book but... They're not nearly as popular." These versions were definitely closer to the real thing but still not quite right. Still, she couldn't help but grab them and show them to the two giants behind her.

"Look at these, guys, aren't they great? We should definitely take a few back with us. You know, for decoration purposes."

"I-I don't think that would be a good idea." Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably before glancing at Dean to back him up.

"Yeah, professional environment... Dolls, wouldn't really mix." Shrugging, she turned back to see Greg fumbling around for something else.

"You find something else? Maybe gender swapped characters?" Her grin grew at the slight growl-like sound of protest behind her. She couldn't be bothered to care.

"No I tried those for a while but they never sold. People love the shirtless Sam and Dean dolls. Oh! Here we go, this is one of my favorites." He held up a female doll wearing a short skirt and a crop top, guns strapped to her hips. The outfit wasn't what caught her attention, though. What DID was the string of floral tattoos flowing up the length of the arm and disappearing around the curve of her shoulder. There were a few other smaller tattoos along the back that she recognized almost immediately. "This is Paige. She was only a side character who showed up near the end of the series but I always liked her."

Grabbing the little plastic her, she felt strange, like looking into a weird funhouse mirror where her comfortable clothes had all been replaced with hand towels. As she turned her doll this way and that she heard a few chuckles quickly covered by forced coughs and regretted any teasing she may have put on them. She definitely felt how creepy this was and seriously was that much cleavage really necessary?

"Doesn't she like, I don't know, run around and stuff? Why does she have a mini skirt?" She tugged uselessly at the scrap of material, frown etched on her face.

"I don't know... It just seemed to fit? Besides this design sells much better among males." Yeah, wonder why. The skirt was really bothering her. Did he honestly have to make it that short? Finally deciding to check the underside to see if it was stuck where it was she flipped the skirt up.

"Oh..." What in the world...?

"Oh yes, I try to be as realistic as possible with my dolls. That's the tattoo she got one night after getting blackout drunk when they all finished a successful hunt... It would have been weird not to include it." One of the boys mumbled something that sounded like 'a lot of weird here...' but before Greg could question anything she turned to her, professional attitude.

"Before we get too sidetracked, there was a different reason for our visit here today."

Sam and Dean were beside themselves with laughter in the front seat. She just silently glowered at them from the back and waited for them to stop.

"Oh come on, Paige! Lighten up," Dean gave her an amused look in the rear view mirror that she returned with a frown.

"Easy for you to say! You two have had time to adjust to this! I didn't even know I made it into your guys' crazy novels."

"Yeah and as a scantily clad gun wielding vixen too!"

"Not funny Dean!" Sam glanced back at her before his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Wait, why do you still have the doll?" She clutched it closer to herself.

"I don't, know, I like it."

"Because..." Dean tried to get a more in depth answer from her.

"Because I like being a scantily clad gun wielding vixen. Obviously." Another bout of laughter rang throughout the car before Sam held his hand out, asking for the doll. She handed it to him and watched as he looked it over appraisingly. He flipped it upside down before raising the skirt high enough to see the small painted tattoo.

"Sam! Stop it, that's private!"

"Sorry, sorry, I was just curious." He handed back the doll and sat in silence for a few moments. "So what is that anyways? A sun?"

"Sam..."

"Why would she get a sun tattooed on her ass?"

"Dean, stop. Guys..."

"No, come on Paige tell us." They both waited expectantly for an answer she wasn't willing to give, but then her resolve broke.

"It's Tweety Bird." The sound was deafening as the two giants laughed at her expense.

"No, seriously, that is adorable. Really, Paige, nothing to be embarrassed about." Then why did she feel like sinking into the seat of the impala and not having to hear their laughs? Ever the peacekeeper, Sam tried to take the attention away from his brother's previous comment.

"So why did he give it to you anyways? Those things are expensive, wouldn't he be losing money?" She shrugged.

"I asked him for it and he offered a trade."

"What did he want?"

"Just my number."

"And you gave it to him?" Sam looked at her disbelievingly.

"No, I gave him Dean's."

"What? Son of a bitch!"


End file.
